Red Light District
is visible to the left.]] The Red Light District is a district of Portland, Liberty City. It appears in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas short film "The Introduction". In GTA Advance, it is simply called Red Light. The district is bordered by Hepburn Heights to the north, Saint Mark's to the east, Chinatown and an unspecified body of water to the west. Character As implied, the Red Light District is the red-light district of Liberty City, housing much of the city's seedy businesses, including strip clubs, pornography stores and prostitution. It is based on "The Block" in Baltimore and 42nd Street in New York. The district's pedestrians are characterized by a large proportion of prostitutes, and is the only area where pimps, easily spotted by their purple jackets and hats, can be found. The district is busy during all 24 hours of the day, although the player sees the pimps and hookers more at night. Shooting pimps has no effect on whether the prostitutes are emancipated from Luigi Goterelli's control or not. Prostitutes can be used to increase health in exchange for cash. Whilst the district is known for its adult businesses, the western and eastern edges of the district do not appear to share this character, appearing more generic. The western edge of the district occupies part of Portland's waterfront promenade, while the eastern edge bordering Saint Mark's consists of several large buildings, including a large gray skyscraper with an unfurnished interior and scaffolding. History GTA III in 2001]] As of 2001, the setting of GTA III, the Leone Family has strong control over this region. There are many strip clubs, adult stores, pimps, and prostitutes. Luigi's Sex Club 7, a Leone-controlled adult business, which was earlier Paulie's Revue Bar, is the perfect place for trance music, according to Lips 106. During the events of GTA III, Claude and 8-Ball escaped to a small apartment in Red Light District after the attacks on Callahan Bridge, and it becomes Claude's safehouse for the rest of the game. GTA Liberty City Stories In 1998, the setting of GTA Liberty City Stories, it is primarily under Sindacco Family control, as it has many fronts located in the district. The Sindaccos and the Leone Family would later fight over control of the district, which would later on be controlled by the Leone Family, as the Sindaccos were wiped out of the city. Businesses 1992 *Luigi's Sex Club 7 1998 *Ammu-Nation *Barberism *Bawdy Bags *Big Als Liquor *CityBank *Clamlapras *Dry Cleaning *Executive Relief *Fluffy Pillows *Greasy Fingers Café *Kith and Skin Club *Liberty Sex *Luigi's Sex Club 7 (from 1998) *Meeouch Sex Kitten Club *Oil Be Back Massage *Oily Jonnie's Massage Parlor *Paulie's Revue (until 1998) *Pay 'n' Spray *Single Bills *Stroker Park *Tattoos and Body Piercings *The 'Dolls' House *The Glenwood Drugstore *Video Video *Woody's Topless Bar *Xploit Records *Yo-Ma's Frozen Fishy Finger Factory 2000 *Ammu-Nation *Bar *Diamond Sky 2001 *$10 Steps *Ammu-Nation *Big Als Liquor *Cafe Metropolitan *Capitali *Cheap Thrills *CityBank *Classic Nails *Dry Cleaning *Eddie's *Executive Relief *Fellas *Fluffy Pillows *Freiman Coated Fabric Corp *Hanpen *Luigi's Sex Club 7 *Meeouch Sex Kitten Club *Oily Jonnie's Massage Parlor *Pay 'n' Spray *Roadway Foods *Rush Construction Company *Sem-Techs Electronics *Tattoos and Body Piercings *The Bawdy Shop *The Bowlers Fist *The Glenwood Drugstore *Woody's Topless Bar *XXX Mags *Video Video *Yo-Ma's Frozen Fishy Finger Factory